


slipping into the deep end

by dreamsofolicity



Series: Rescue Me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Language, Platonic Sex, Pre-island, Sexual Content, friend to lovers, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver keep up their mutually beneficial arrangement.





	slipping into the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the first part of this. I hope that you enjoy what I have planned for the series!
> 
> Fic title: Deep End - Ruelle
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> [Felicity’s Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225579654)  
> 

Felicity stood just in front of the Queen manor, waving goodbye to her mother as an excuse to wait until she drove off to make her way up the steps to the front door. She barely had to knock once before the door opened to reveal an impeccably dressed Moira Queen instead of Raisa, who usually answered the door.

“Felicity,” she said, stepping aside to let her in.

“Mrs. Queen, hi!” Felicity said with a smile, stepping inside as her heart fluttered nervously.

She might have technically been an adult woman approaching her third year of college at one of the best schools in the country but the Queen matriarch could still intimidate the hell out of her.

“I assume you’re here to see Oliver,” Moira said.

Felicity nodded, reaching up to adjust the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

“He thinks he may have mortally wounded his phone and I’m here to try and fix it,” she said.

The sound of thundering footsteps reached her ears just as she finished speaking and Felicity turned her head in time to see Thea rushing down the steps towards them. There was a reason that her brother always called her Speedy.

“Hi Felicity,” she said as she ran past in riding boots with a helmet clutched in her hand.

Moira shook her head in her daughter’s direction as Thea rushed out of the house.

“Well I’m going to take her to her riding lessons. You know where to find my son. Have a good day, Felicity.”

“You too,” she said in response, waiting until the door was shut before turning around with a deep breath.

This wouldn’t be the first time she saw Oliver since  _ that night _ in her bedroom but it would be the first time she was alone with him. Felicity didn’t really expect much. He hadn’t alluded to what they did even once. It probably meant nothing to him. Just pleasure, like said. She ascended the stairs slowly, tracing the familiar path to his bedroom. The door was slightly cracked so she took it as an invitation to open it the rest of the way, spotting Oliver lounging on his bed and fiddling with his phone.

“I thought you said it was broken,” Felicity said in greeting, making her way inside before shutting the door behind her.

“It won’t ring anymore,” Oliver said without even looking up.

With a roll of her eyes, she dropped her backpack on his desk and made her way to his bed, telling herself with every step to act natural. This was nothing new to them. It was why Moira was so willing to let her up there without so much as a frown. Everyone trusted them to just be Oliver and Felicity. Best friends and nothing more. Laying out on her stomach, she held her hand out and waited for him to hand the phone over.

“My mom leave?” Oliver asked, finally looking at her as he dropped it into her palm.

“Yep,” Felicity said with a nod.

Propping up on her elbows, she bent her legs at the knee and crossed her ankles, looking through his settings to see what he messed up. Oliver didn’t seem all that interested in her answer as he picked up the remote for his television from the nightstand and began switching through channels before finding a soccer game to watch. He turned up the volume fairly loud and Felicity barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes again.

“You should just stop messing with your sound settings,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Tommy made my ringtone that new Rihanna song that Thea won’t stop listening to,” Oliver said with a frown.

Felicity snorted, amused, before changing the volume of his ringtone and the song that it played.

“Here,” she said, tossing it back in his lap. “Now you’re bringing sexy back again.”

Oliver’s eyes snapped to hers and narrowed slightly before he caught sight of her backpack on his desk.

“Congratulations, I think you own the most fluorescent bag in the world,” he said dryly.

Felicity let out a fake laugh before smacking his shoulder and flipping over onto her back.

“Is David Beckham in this game?” she asked, kicking off her shoes.

“Is David Beckham the only player you know?” Oliver replied.

“Well he is married to Posh Spice.”

He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as she wiggled her toes beneath her mismatched socks.

“So how long is your mom gonna be gone?” Felicity asked casually, making herself comfortable on one of his pillows.

“Oh believe me, she won’t leave the ranch until they get five hundred pictures and twenty videos of Thea doing the new trick she learned last week. It’ll be a couple of hours at the least.”

Felicity hummed in acknowledgement as she pretended to watch the game. Before she knew it, the volume was up even more and Oliver was hovering over her in the next instant. Before Felicity could so much as take a breath, his lips were on hers. She responded immediately, sliding her hand into his hair and hitching her leg around his hip. Oliver kissed her senseless, until her skin was tingling and her heart was pounding in her chest. It was just as good as the last time, if not better.

He pulled away only to pull off her glasses gently and set them on his nightstand before capturing her in a kiss once more. His tongue traced the seam of her lips just as his arm slid around her waist. Felicity’s noise of surprise was muffled as Oliver flipped them over effortlessly, lying back as her legs straddled his hips. His hand delved into her hair, ruining her already messy ponytail. Her breath hitched in her throat when her skirt shifted and her core, covered only by her panties, rocked against him as she continued kissing him. Heat flashed through her and she rolled her hips, recalling how good it felt the last time they were in this position. Oliver groaned, his hands falling to her hips to guide her movements.

“You knew…” Felicity breathed out, tilting her head back as he kissed along her jawline. “You knew how to fix your ringer.”

He sat up suddenly, keeping her pressed close to him.

“How else was I supposed to get you alone?” Oliver asked before tugging his shirt over his head.

This time, Felicity didn’t bother trying to keep her hands to herself. She slid her hands over his shoulders before dropping one down to his chest to trace her fingers over his warm, smooth skin. Curling the fingers of her other hand in his hair, Felicity tugged gently, encouraging him to tilt his head back before brushing her lips over the column of his throat.

“You could just ask,” she murmured before scraping her teeth lightly over his pulse point.

“Fuck,” Oliver cursed as Felicity continued kissing his way to his shoulder.

When his hand bunched in the back of her shirt, she pulled away and looked into his lustful gaze before slowly lifting her arms over her head. Oliver’s eyes widened just for a moment before he slowly began pulling her shirt up and over her head. His eyes took in her light pink bra and flushed skin before his hand lifted and his thumb traced over her collarbone. Felicity sank her teeth into her lower lip as her skin tingled in the wake of his touch. Oliver seemed so sure and confident. She couldn’t help but wonder if he’d considered the ramifications of what they were doing. Because she definitely couldn’t stop thinking it all through the day after their last intimate encounter.

“Aren’t you scared?” she blurted out.

Oliver’s eyes lifted to look into hers as he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

“We’ve been friends for years,” Felicity said, stroking her fingers through his hair. “Really good friends. You aren’t afraid of messing that up with… you know… this?”

She gestured between them with a trembling hand. Oliver caught it with his own before she could pull away.

“We’re both adults,” he said, skimming his lips over her inner wrist. “I think we can figure out how to have a little fun without ruining our friendship, don’t you?”

Felicity shrugged, feeling very exposed all of the sudden and not because she wasn’t wearing a shirt. Oliver had seen her in a swimsuit before so she hardly felt ashamed of her body.

“I just don’t want to lose you,” she said.

Oliver leaned in, brushing his lips over hers before nipping at her bottom lip.

“You won’t,” he said with every bit of his usual confidence.

“Suddenly you see the future?” Felicity asked breathlessly.

“Mmhmm,” Oliver said, sliding his hand around to press to the small of her back. “It’s how I know we’ll be really good at this.”

She let out a small huff of laughter, tilting her head back.

“That line really work?” Felicity said as he kissed his way down to the hollow of her throat.

“I’ll let you know in about an hour.”

Her answering laugh was overtaken by a whimper when he swept his thumb over the top of her breast.

“You never did tell me who you did this with before,” Oliver said.

Felicity’s eyes snapped open.

“I’ll give you my list when you give me yours,” she said.

“Okay.”

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from him.

“No,” Felicity said, letting him know that she wasn’t serious. “All you need to know about my list is that it’s limited to one right now. And so is yours, if you want to keep doing this.”

Oliver arched one eyebrow at her but Felicity could see the slight panic beneath the cocky exterior.

“I’m not asking for your class ring, Oliver,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “But I’m not going to risk getting any nasty little diseases because you can’t keep your pants on when you’re not around me.”

“I’m clean,” he said defensively.

“Let’s keep it that way, shall we?” Felicity suggested.

He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her again. For some reason, she knew that he would do what she asked. Oliver may be many things, but he’d never done anything to risk her trust in him. Felicity had faith that he wouldn’t start now. When her fingernails scraped lightly down his back, Oliver hissed into her mouth and his other hand found its way to her bra clasp. He hesitated for just a moment, waiting for her to knock it away. When she did no such thing, choosing to tease at his lips with her tongue, Oliver deftly unclasped her bra with just his finger and thumb.

“Goal!”

The announcer’s loud declaration on the television caused Felicity to jump before it occurred to her what just happened. Her head dropped to Oliver’s shoulder as her uncontrollable peals of laughter filled the air. When she finally managed to lift her head up again, Oliver was staring at her patiently.

“Are you done?” he asked as she tried to get control of herself.

Felicity let out another giggle and shook her head.

“You have to admit that was funny,” she said, poking him in the shoulder.

The movement caused her bra strap to slide off her shoulder and Oliver’s eyes immediately dropped down to her almost uncovered breasts. Lifting her hands, Felicity slowly slid it the rest of the way down and tossed it in the same direction as their shirts, relishing in the desire that flared in Oliver’s already heated gaze. His hand slid up her side, tracing her ribs just before his thumb brushed along the swell of her breast. His eyes lifted to meet hers again, checking to see if this was okay before doing anything more. Felicity nodded once, not trusting herself to speak in that moment. When his thumb circled her nipple before tweaking it lightly, she gasped and arched her back just enough to encourage him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Oliver said, rolling her nipple gently between his finger and thumb.

A flush of pleasure filled her cheeks, both from his words and his ministrations. The electric sensations that he evoked in her as he teased her nipple shot straight to the apex of her thighs, where Felicity knew that she was growing wetter and wetter. Slipping her hand beneath her skirt, Felicity brushed her fingers over her cloth covered sex as Oliver caught sight of the movement.

“Oliver,” she whimpered when he pinched her nipple lightly before soothing it with a soft touch.

He responded quickly, kissing his way from her lips to her throat on down. Felicity trembled with anticipation and nearly cursed herself when he blew his warm breath over her other nipple. Then his tongue darted out to tease at it, tracing a path around it several times before flicking over it relentlessly. Felicity couldn’t help but moans and cries that slipped from her lips as he continued the same pattern for almost a full minute before closing his lips around her nipple. It felt almost unbearably good.

Oliver hummed and she shuddered, slipping her fingers into her panties to stroke and rub there. She only got to do it for a few moments before his hand reached down and knocked hers out of the way. Felicity barely let out a disappointed groan before his own fingers pushed her panties to the side and began teasing at her folds and stroking at her clit. Her hips bucked and Felicity’s mind short-circuited past any rational thought as he kissed his way over to her other nipple and teased at her entrance before sliding a finger into her.

The sensations were almost too much. Felicity gripped at his hair and rocked against his hand. It didn’t take long for Felicity’s stomach to coil tightly as heat and lust flooded every single part of her body. She started to duck her head and close her eyes as Oliver stroked, licked, and teased her towards her orgasm.

“Look at me,” he said, his voice rough with desire.

Felicity’s eyes flew open and met his own scorching gaze. One of his thumbs began rubbing at her clit as the other flicked over her nipple repeatedly. She let out a muffled whine, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

“That’s it baby,” he said approvingly, taking her closer and closer to the edge.

Biting down hard on her lower lip, Felicity tossed her head back as she finally hit her peak, her walls clenching down on his fingers as her entire body felt alight with pleasure. Oliver stroked her through it before pulling his hand away when she collapsed weakly against him, her forehead pressed to his shoulder. He wiped his hand on his jeans as the other lifted to stroke her cheek. Felicity tilted her head towards his touch as she fought to catch her breath. His erection was pressing into her thigh, making her entire body pulse with need in spite of the orgasm she just had. Finally lifting her head, Felicity met his gaze as she reached between them to stroke him through his jeans.

“Lay down,” she said in a voice that she hardly recognized.

Oliver did just that, his head propped up by pillows as Felicity unfastened his jeans and tugged them down his thighs, tossing them away along with his boxers. It was much different than before, seeing him naked in front of her. If she thought that she felt unashamed at his hungry gaze, Oliver went beyond that. There wasn’t a single bit of embarrassment in his eyes as she took him in with her eyes before climbing up to straddle his thighs again.

“Next time,” Felicity said, taking him in hand to stroke him slowly. “We’re going to take this one step further.”

She slid her hand up his shaft and teased at the tip with her thumb before starting again. Oliver’s body shook with desire as she kept a slow, frustrating pace at first.

“You wanna be inside me, Oliver?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“God yes,” he hissed out, thrusting up into her hand.

Felicity felt a rush of satisfaction in response.

“Would you rather be on top or do you want me to straddle you just like this?”

“Whatever you want baby,” Oliver said, his voice strained as she picked up her pace just a little bit.

Felicity bent down, nipping at his earlobe.

“I want to know what you want,” she whispered in his ear.

“I just want you.”

Heat rushed through her body and she couldn’t help but shudder at his words. But Felicity was in control right now and she could give as good as she got.

“You want to make me scream your name?” she asked.

Oliver lifted his hand, turning her face to look in her eyes as he thrusted into her hand again.

“I  _ will _ make you scream my name,” he promised.

Felicity let out a shaky breath and resisted the urge to slip her fingers into her panties again.

“Or maybe I’ll make you scream mine,” she said, unwilling to give him the higher ground just yet.

“You’re more than welcome to try,” Oliver said, getting cocky again.

She recognized the challenge, releasing him abruptly. His groan of disappointment made her grin just before she slid down to press kisses over his chest. Oliver hissed when she lightly applied her teeth to his nipple before soothing it with a flick of her tongue. It wasn’t until she kissed and nipped her way down to his navel that he realized her intent.

“Felic-oh fuck!”

She grinned as she licked her way up his shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip before pressing a light kiss to it. Oliver’s hand wound in the blankets beneath them and she could feel the effort it took him to remain still as she teased his cock with her lips and tongue.

“You-you don’t have to,” he managed between heavy breaths.

Felicity shushed him, lifting her hand to stroke him as she sucked lightly on the tip. What he didn’t know was that it was thrilling beyond what she could describe to have him at her mercy. It gave her a different sort of pleasure to know that she was making him feel good. When she hummed around him, taking more of him into her mouth, Oliver’s words gave way to louder noises and she was thankful for the loud soccer game still playing on the television. None of his family members were at home but there were still house staff wandering around and the last thing that she wanted was for anyone to hear her giving their boss’s son a blow job. It didn’t take all that long to bring him to the brink and she lifted her head, watching as his eyes darted down to her and his jaw clenched tightly.

“How am I doing so far hon?” she asked with the slightest smirk.

Oliver didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. Lowering her head again as his body tensed even more, she wrapped her mouth around his cock, taking him as deep as was comfortable for her. Oliver let out a hoarse shout of her name as she bobbed up and down, using her hand to stroke him as well. His hand slid into her hair, tugging gently in a wordless plea. Felicity lifted her head and stroked him quickly with her hand until he was coming, the mess landing on his stomach once more. 

She felt a surge of satisfaction, licking her lips and releasing him when his body jerked and he shook his head. Felicity handed him the box of tissues and let him clean himself up again before he took her in his arms and laid down much like before, with her head pillowed on his chest and a blanket from the end of the bed tossed over their hips. Her hand laid over his heart and she felt the quick beat beneath her touch, smiling slightly.

“I believe I earned a shout or two of my name,” Felicity said.

“Just wait,” Oliver said, playing with the end of her very sloppy ponytail. “I’ll earn a lot more than that.” 

She smiled, pressing herself closer to his side. When he stroked his thumb over the shell of her ear, Felicity shivered and arched her back slightly at the erotic touch. Oliver stilled for a moment before doing it again, earning a breathy sigh.

“You want another one?” he asked quietly.

Felicity considered it for a moment before shaking her head, knowing that she was too sensitive.

“Rain check,” she said.

Oliver didn’t seem bothered, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. Felicity briefly wondered if he would refuse to kiss her considering where her mouth had just been. But he surprised her, capturing her lips and sweeping his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. It was a slow, languid kiss, filled with satisfaction. As she pulled away to catch her breath, Felicity folded her arms on his chest and set her chin on them.

“We should probably come up with ground rules if we’re going to keep doing this,” she said.

“Like what?” Oliver asked, amused as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She considered it for a moment before grinning at him.

“Don’t fall in love with me, Queen,” Felicity said, poking his chest teasingly.

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh.

“Same goes to you, Smoak,” Oliver said.

“Deal,” she agreed with a nod.

There were probably more rules that needed to be made but for now, she was satisfied by that one. It felt like the most important one, after all. Turning her head to lay it over his chest, Felicity found herself hoping that this all didn’t end terribly. Because she may not have been in love with Oliver but he was still one of her best friends and she loved him because of it. Felicity really didn’t want to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You are 100% welcome to come prompt me fics on tumblr too! [Just go here!](http://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> **tumblr -[dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


End file.
